


Laundry Night

by YellowPencils



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 14:23:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5008114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowPencils/pseuds/YellowPencils
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vera does some washing at work, and requires Joan's assistance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laundry Night

Joan's radio crackled as Vera's voice came through, requesting her presence in the laundry room.

"Can this wait until tomorrow?" the governor sighed.

It was almost midnight and apart from the few officers working the night shift, they were the only two staff members left in the building.

"No," came Vera's reply, "Immediate assistance is required."

"Well, won't one of the night staff do?" demanded an impatient Joan.

"It has to be you. This is something only the governor can take care of."

Joan stood up and buttoned her blazer, smoothing it out as she left her office and headed for the laundry room. At this time the halls were quiet and it was sometimes hard to believe what went on during the day. And that was just the staff, she thought, smirking at her own joke, wondering whether to repeat it when she found Vera.

As she approached the laundry, Joan could hear what sounded like the rumble of one of the washing machines. That couldn't be right. Unless that is why Vera had summoned her? But, no, that didn't make any sense...

"What on earth do you think you are doing, Vera?"

Vera smiled at Joan from where she was sitting on top of one of the industrial-sized washing machines. The one that was being used, as it happened.

"Well, Miss Bennett? What is in there?" she nodded at the machine beneath Vera.

"There's only one way to find out."

Looking at Vera in confusion, still a little annoyed by being made to leave her office and wander the building instead of finishing her report and going home, Joan walked across the room and bent down to look through the glass door on the washing machine.

"I can't see very well, it looks empty...wait...is that...are those...Vera...?"

Joan stood up, only to find that Vera had shifted slightly and her legs were now spread open, allowing Joan to see straight up her skirt, confirming her suspicions.

"Is now really an appropriate time to be washing your smalls, Vera?"

"Why not?" Vera shrugged, "I won't be needing them for a little while."

"I am displeased," Joan said, not sounding so at all, eyes still between Vera's legs, "You said I needed to take care of something immediately."

"You do," Vera grinned, moving her legs wider apart, "I need assistance. Now."

Joan's eyes pierced Vera's, shining with arousal. She took a step forwards. As she did so, Vera reached behind her, before passing something to Joan.

"Well, it would give us something to do until your washing is done. You know how I'm a fan of multi-tasking." She licked her lips, pulling on the leather gloves she had just been given, adding, "I certainly approve of your efficiency, Miss Bennett. And your initiative."

Before Vera realised what was happening, she had been flipped onto her front, reaching out to grip the back of the machine for support as her skirt was pulled up to her hips and soft leather pushed her thighs further apart. A split-second later she gasped as a long, warm tongue pushed inside her, feeling a rush of wetness leave her body.

Vera lay on the washing machine, the vibration running through her whole body as she felt Joan's tongue running over her clit and along her slit, gathering up her juices.

"Mmmm," Vera felt, rather than heard, Joan moan, before she was pulled up until she was on all fours, a little self-conscious knowing the view Joan had.

Joan, however, was enjoying the view greatly. She ran her hands over Vera's firm cheeks, then pushed her tongue back inside her wet folds, lavishing her with slow, intense licks. With her hands, she reached underneath Vera to unbutton her jacket and shirt as Vera managed to unfasten her tie with one hand and throw it over her shoulder, landing somewhere near Joan's feet.

Joan roughly pulled the material of the other woman's bra down to expose her breasts.

"Oh! Yes!" Joan gasped as she felt the hardness of Vera's nipples, running her hands over them before taking a breast in each hand.

"Joooan!" Vera groaned as she moved closer to the surface beneath her. Joan just let Vera's left breast sit in her hand, the vibration from below causing skin and leather to rub against each other in a very pleasing way. With her right hand, Joan massaged Vera's other breast, occasionally brushing her thumb against her nipple or taking it between two of her fingers.

Vera bucked as Joan's tongue went deeper, moaning deeply as her legs began to shake. Feeling how close the other woman was getting, Joan moved her right hand to Vera's clit, as Vera took over, caressing her own breast as she got closer and closer, feeling liquid gushing from her into Joan's mouth and over her chin.

Almost losing her grip on the machine, Vera let out what was almost a roar as, finally, she came. Her breathing heavy, she continued to push her centre into the woman behind her until she was completely spent. Joan removed her tongue from her soaking core, running it slowly over her clit before pulling back, reluctantly letting go of the breast she was still massaging.

Vera slowly turned around, pulling her skirt down as she sat down, some stray hair plastered to the sweat on her brow. Joan smiled and pushed the strands behind her ears, breathing deeply.

"Well, that was unexpected," she drawled, "I never knew the laundry room could be so...satisfying."

Vera said nothing, grinning as she pulled her bra back into place, before fastening the buttons on her shirt and jacket. She finished doing up the buttons then hopped off the machine, Joan holding her waist to support her, the wash cycle came to an end and the machine slowly shuddered to a halt.

"See," Vera grinned as she reached down to pick up her tie, before folding it and putting it in her pocket, "Perfect timing."

"Yes, I do see. Maybe we should try it with my underwear next time. You know, just to...verify...the results of tonight's experiment."

Joan opened the machine and reached inside for Vera's black and red lace knickers, folding them and putting them in one pocket, then removing her gloves and putting them in her other pocket.

"I am assuming you don't want to wait for the dryer. I will hang those up for you at home. You'll have to do without them for the time being."

"Actually, I have spare ones in my locker."

"Oh, Vera. That is unacceptable, I'm afraid."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, there's no point putting them on when I'll just be removing them again in..."she looked at her watch, "...ten minutes or so. When we get to my place."

"Oh, well, if you insist, Governor," Vera grinned, "Although there is something I have to insist on, as well."

"Yes? What is that, Miss Bennett?"

Vera moved close to Joan and whispered in her ear, "The second we get there, I am going to take you upstairs and rip all of your clothes off. Well, except your knickers."

"And why is that?"

"Well, those I will remove with my teeth."

"In that case," Joan said, a slow smile appearing on her face, already heading towards the door, "Go and get your stuff together and be in my car in two minutes."

"Anything you say, Governor," Vera said with a grin, hurrying after her.


End file.
